Secrets
by langduns
Summary: What if Draco was a Gryffindor? Present day Marauder story.


Chapter 1:

Hogwarts Express

Eleven year old Draco Malfoy was pulling his trolley across the marble floor at King's Cross station, approaching the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. Today was his first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he couldn't be dreading it more. He just knew he was going to be in Slytherin like his parents, but that didn't mean he wanted to be.

His parents were evil, anyone could see that. He didn't want to end up like them; followers of the Dark Lord, cruel, weak-minded... He wanted to be like...like Dumbledore. Dumbledore was brave and good and You-Know-Who feared him, it was all Draco wanted. Does DNA effect your congeniality?

Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express with what must have been a glum expression on his face. A boy with dark hair and glasses passed by him, struggling to carry his trunk all the way to the last empty compartment on the train.

"Do you need any help?" Draco stepped forward and grabbed the bottom of the boy's trunk and lifted it up before it fell.

He looked up into the raven-haired boy's face and gasped. "Y-you're Harry Potter!"

"Er- yeah. May I have my trunk back, please?" Harry asked, and Draco could tell he was irritated. He must have heard those same shocked words a thousand times since he arrived on the train.

"Sorry, mate, just- you're a legend." Draco stood up and offered Harry his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy by the way."

Harry shook Draco's hand and began pulling his trunk towards the empty compartment at the back. Draco followed him.

As Harry was piling his trunk on the shelf above, Draco built up the courage to ask him, "Er- mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full."

To his surprise, Harry grinned at him. "As long as you aren't just here because I'm 'Harry Potter.'"

"No, but that's a plus." They both laughed and sat down.

"So- any idea what house you wanna be in?" Harry asked. "I want Gryffindor, heard that was a good house. Of course, I wouldn't know, I'm Muggle-raised."

"Muggle-raised?"

"Well, you know, I got sent to my Muggle aunt and uncle when...my -uh, my parents died."

"Oh. Sorry. Just never heard the term before is all. I want Gryffindor too, although my parents want me in Slytherin."

"Isn't that where Vol- I mean You-Know-Who came out of?"

"Well, yeah. They were supporters of him, but I don't want to be like them. I want to be like Dumbledore."

"That's the headmaster, right?"

"Yeah, he came out of Gryffindor, you know." Draco sighed, he didn't know why he had shared so much with the raven-haired boy.

Harry, sensing Draco's quickening turn towards despondency, changed topics. "So- what do you think your favorite subject is going to be?"

Draco thought about it for a moment. "Not sure. The Potions master is good friends with my parents, cruel that one. I think Transfiguration ought to be interesting. What about you?"

"Transfiguration, definitely." Harry grinned at Draco, and Draco grinned right back. They continued on like this until the Hogwarts Express was pulling into Hogsmeade Station.

"We're here already?" Harry wondered incredulously, looking out his window at the castle.

"Looks like it." Draco replied. He stared in awe at the castle with all its turrets and towers...it was beautiful. It almost drove all thoughts of the Sorting out of his mind.

"Wicked!" Draco heard in his left ear. Ron Weasley stood next to him, also gaping.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Follow me!" Harry seemed to light up at the sound of the gamekeeper's booming voice.

"Have you met him, Harry?"

"Yes, he brought me to Diagon Alley and King's Cross, he even bought me my owl!" Harry picked up the cage containing his owl, Hedwig.

They continued following Hagrid down to the lake and began getting into the boats littered across the water. Harry and Draco got into a boat with Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom.

"H-hi, I'm Neville." Neville was clutching a frog tight to his chest as if afraid it was going to jump away.

"Hi, Neville. I'm Harry and this is Draco."

"Harry? Harry Potter? Blimey, I've got to right mum about this!" said Ron with a derpy grin on his face.

Harry groaned and rubbed his face, he was getting tired of this. "Please don't. Just about everyone on that bloody train was googly-eyed over me, really, I'm not that special. And I don't appreciate you all treating me like I'm your most prized possession, it's annoying!"

"Sorry, mate." Ron said, although he was still grinning ear to ear.

They rowed their way under a tunnel and into an underground chamber with two lanterns on the wall and a door in the middle. All the first years stepped out of their boats and onto dry land.

Hagrid pulled a key out of his front pocket and unlocked the door, and they began their ascent into the castle above.


End file.
